Sleep Well, Darling
by Riya-chan in London
Summary: During a sleepless night in the cat house, Kyo reflects on a painful goodbye. AHH BAD SUMMARY! [oneshot] [songfic] onesided Kyoru


**A/N- **This is a oneshot Kyoru songfic and the first fanfic I've posted in a while… This is from Kyo's POV, he's talking to Tohru. There are NO spoilers, because I've only read up to volume 17. Basically it's just a warped ending I thought up. Enjoy and please review!! Bold and Underlinesong lyrics

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Furuba or the song Sun.

* * *

_**I'm desperate to know how you are  
I hope you're deep asleep  
I've been awake for days**_

Even if I could sleep on the cold, dirty floor of this room, my thoughts of you make it impossible.

_  
__**Trying to study every inch of your body in this picture,**_

The one thing I was allowed to keep. While Akito watched me being searched and having all my possessions taken away, the found my picture—the one you gave me on that fateful night. It's a picture of you, smiling up at me. Akito let me keep it—I think to torment me more.

_**  
From a distant state,  
When I could safely sing,  
Nothing in this world could tell me down it anyway.**_

If I close my eyes and hold this picture, I can imagine that I'm there. I'm standing there with you on that warm summer day, you smiling at me. You say my name in that way that makes it seem special.

_**  
But like a dream you disappeared, without a sound, without a trace.**_

But then I open my eyes and you disappear. I'm back in this terrible place—"the cat house." What I imagine is what keeps me alive, and when I open my eyes, it's gone.

But there's one more thing that keeps me alive—the thought that you're safe and happy somewhere else.

_**Sleep well darling,  
I'm desperate to say now I need you now more than ever,  
But all I could say was goodnight.**_

Goodnight, Tohru, wherever you are.

I remember when you first came into my life. At the time, I had always blocked others out. But as time wore on, you tore down the walls protecting my heart. I fell in love with you.

_**  
But I pushed it all away from me.**_

The day you told me you loved me, I knew it was a mistake. I could only end up hurting you. Just like my mother. So I pushed you away. It killed me to do that, but I told myself it would be better this way--for you. But I was wrong. It made you run away.

_**  
And no no even if I knew,  
Even if I knew what to say to you,  
It's just too late to make you stay.**_

I wanted to make you stay. But what could I say to you? I had just broken your heart. Even if I knew what to say, you wouldn't stay.

_**  
I'm sick of fighting this broken fate.**_

And besides, I couldn't keep telling myself that I'd beat Yuki so I could be with you. It wasn't going to happen. I had to stop trying to fight my twisted fate.

_**  
But someone else gets to tell you that you're beautiful.**_

If you took all the pain I'd ever caused you, 100 times over, it still wouldn't match the pain I feel now. You're gone, and someone else has you now.

In the end, as you walked out of the door, you turned toward me with tear eyes. You blinked hard and grabbed my hands. I felt something slip into them. Then you said one last word to me—"Goodnight." You began to walk toward the car at the end of the drive, where I knew Hatori was waiting. Waiting to erase me from your memories—and your heart. I looked down at the item in my hands. It was a paper, saying, "I love you. Don't ever forget me." I flipped it over and saw that it was a picture of you, smiling so warmly it would match the summer sun beating down on your image. Then it hit me. You really were about to leave me. Forever.

By the time I looked up, you were already at the car door, telling Hatori you were ready—ready to lose your memories of me. I choked the words out—"Tohru, wait!" I shouted. You turned around.

"Wh-what is it?" you asked in a weak, shaky voice.

"Tohru, I--" I need you. I love you. That was what I wanted to say. I wanted to shout, "No! Don't leave!" Maybe at least choke out a thank you. But I couldn't. I couldn't play with your emotions and hurt you anymore. I blinked away my tears and sighed. "Goodnight."

Suddenly, your expression changed. You went from sad, to disappointed. The next emotion was what hurt me the worst—your eyes shone with anger, hatred, and hurt. You glared at me with a coldness I had never seen from you before. You didn't need to say another word. Your eyes said it all.

"Let's go." You said to Hatori, and got in the car. That was the last I ever saw of you.

"Make these memories stop. Erase all the pain. She's never coming back." Hatori told me. But no. He doesn't know that I can't erase you.

_**  
It's the last thing I want but its all that I've got  
It's the last thing I need but I still carry you in my heart  
In my heart**_

I could never erase you. You'll always be there, a warm place in my heart.

Wherever you are, I hoe you're with someone that will love you almost as much as I do. No one could surpass my love for you, but hopefully you're happy.

__

Sleep well darling,  
I'm desperate to say now I need you now more than ever,  
But all I could say was goodnight.

* * *

Aww. Poor Kyo. I'm sorry that the story didn't have a good flow. And Kyo—he's a little OOC… It's hard to write Kyo. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please, review! I try to reply to all signed reviews I get! 


End file.
